


A Mr. Happy Birthday

by mrhappy



Category: Mr. Men & Little Miss - All Media Types
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, Gen, i hope its okay !!!!!!, oaauuh first mr men fic ive written
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mrhappy/pseuds/mrhappy
Summary: It’s the birthday of none other than Mr. Happy, the happiest Mr. Man in Dillydale! It surely must be a happy day for such a happy man.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	A Mr. Happy Birthday

Mr. Happy was quite busy in his home on such a fine day; he was cleaning and decorating and baking and cooking, all for quite the special occasion. Why, today was his birthday, and he had invited everyone in Dillydale! The golden Mr. Man worked tirelessly to ensure that all was perfect by the time everyone arrived later that evening. While this was a celebration for him, each year he did his best to spread as much joy and happiness as possible; it wasn’t a Mr. Happy Birthday without endless smiles, after all!

The Mr. Men and Little Misses of Dillydale too were busy with preparing for Mr. Happy’s birthday bash. The amount of effort that was put into preparing the most entertaining and wonderful of parties was always something the Dillydale denizens looked forward to. Why, even Mr. Grumpy, notorious for his dislike of events of any kind, had intentions of attending the celebration. Truly was Mr. Happy’s charm contagious!

As Mr. Happy’s preparation continued, the hours began to melt away as party time drew nearer and nearer. Set up were a large dining area with numerous seats set up, one for each invitee, and a large glorious cake resting within the center of the table, giving off a warm glow as the various candles burned ever so calmly; various vibrant decorations dotting the house, turning his gentle, cozy home into a loud, but welcoming, festive environment; and a selection of party games and activities strewn about for guaranteed fun, as well as a table holding various beverages and appetizers for those who instead wished to hang around. Mustn’t forget the pile of gifts Mr. Happy had set up to give to his friends in return for their gifts!

Mr. Happy went through the checklist in his head several times over, running back and forth across his home to make absolutely sure everything was set up accordingly. He scrambled about, making any last minute touch-ups, until he could no longer think of anything else to do. Glancing at the clock, it seemed as if there was still a little time to spare before party guests would begin to arrive. Letting out an exhausted sigh, Mr. Happy allowed himself the first moment of rest he’d had all day.

The golden Mr. Man approached one of his windows and looked out towards the sky. The blue hue was just starting to fade, making way for blazing oranges and reds. While a large smile still rested upon his face, he could feel something begin to ever so gently gnaw at him. No longer distracted by his day of preparations, and with there still a short period until people would arrive, it seemed he was alone with his own thoughts. Realizing this, Mr. Happy shook his head and stepped away from the window, heading over to get himself a quick drink of the fruit punch he had laid out. This was not the time to be getting lost in the afternoon sky—he had to be at his best. He wouldn’t want to disappoint his guests after all!

It wasn’t but a few minutes later when Mr. Happy heard the first knock of the evening. The golden Mr. Man eagerly sped over to his front door, and upon opening it was greeted by none other than his next door neighbour, Mr. Grumpy! Mr. Happy excitedly welcomed him in, and the blue Mr. Man obliged, but not before handing him the gift he had gotten the smiling man. It was quite the quaint little present, but seeing it made Mr. Happy’s heart soar. Setting it aside for the time being, he closed the door behind Mr. Grumpy and gave him a brief tour of the area.

The blue Mr. Man almost seemed impressed when he chimed in, “You set all this up by yourself?”

The two spent some time relaxing, with the occasional comment or small talk, when eventually the next few guests arrived. Following them, it wasn’t long until everyone Mr. Happy had invited showed up, each bearing a gift for the golden man.

As happy and cheerful as ever, Mr. Happy watched as his guests had the time of their lives—laughing, cheering, playing, and just all around enjoying themselves. Seeing their smiles meant the world to him; it was a shame it couldn’t be like this every day.

As he looked on, that same sensation from earlier was beginning to crawl its way back. It began as a gentle tug, but began to progress in what could only be described as an ever-growing clawing sensation. Was it all really fine? His smile almost began to falter; what on Earth was he thinking?  _ Of course _ everything was fine, everyone was having the time of their lives! … But, what if it really—

“Mr. Happy!”

The golden Mr. Man jumped a bit, the high-pitched voice startling him back to his senses. Confused, he looked around, regaining a sense of his surroundings. It seems he had quietly stepped back towards a corner of the room without even realizing it. What’s more, there stood a familiar orange figure right in front of him, a faint hint of concern shining through his otherwise cheerful demeanor.

“Are you okay?” the orange Mr. Tickle asked. “You seemed kinda out of it.”

Mr. Happy blinked for a moment before nodding and reassuring him that he was fine. Truthfully, he wasn’t quite sure what had gotten into him himself, but there was no reason to worry his friend over what was probably meaningless.

“Are you sure?” the orange Mr. Man inquired, furrowing his eyebrows. “It’s just that, I haven’t really seen you hanging out with anyone else… You’ve just sorta been standing there by yourself.”

Mr. Happy could feel his smile drop a bit. He wasn’t sure how he was meant to respond beyond providing more reassurances that he was okay. Before he had an opportunity to answer, however, Mr. Tickle chimed in with a suggestion.

“Maybe some fresh air might do you some good?”

The two soon thereafter found themselves standing on Mr. Happy’s back patio, staring up into the now dark night sky. There were a few solid moments of silence as they both took in the calming atmosphere, the gentle touch of the cool night’s breeze brushing against their fur.

In a hushed voice, the orange Mr. Man eventually broke the silence. “Is something bothering you?”

Mr. Happy looked over towards him, almost surprised; he wasn’t expecting to be asked such an outright question, let alone from Mr. Tickle. He was among the most silliest and strangest of his friends, so much so to the point where any ounce of seriousness coming from him was almost scary.

The golden Mr. Man pondered on the question for a moment, looking down towards the soft grass that stretched over his yard, ever so slightly illuminated under the moonlight. He eventually resigned to more assurances that he was fine and that nothing was wrong, but Mr. Tickle wasn’t buying it.

“It’s… okay to talk about things, you know?” Mr. Tickle responded, doing his best to pick and choose the right words to properly convey his thoughts. “I’m not going to make you talk if you don’t want to. I just wanna make sure you’re okay. It’s  _ your _ day after all.”

Mr. Happy blinked. He again found himself almost cornered—unsure of how to respond. He’d feel bad to continually shut down his friend, but he equally would feel bad to make him worry over something he felt was entirely unimportant. Awkwardly shifting his feet, he looked back up towards the sky.

“I suppose… There has been something on my mind.”

Mr. Tickle seemed more attentive now, looking straight at his golden-coloured friend.

“I’ve just been worried about this party, is all,” Mr. Happy began. “I need to be able to host celebrations that are as happy and as fun as possible! I do everything that I can to provide that, but I worry that it’s not…  _ Enough _ . Even when everyone is laughing and having the time of their lives, I still fear that it’s not good enough and that… They’re…”

Mr. Happy’s voice began to trail off. At this point, he was struggling to maintain his smile, finding himself having to force it. This all felt so stupid to him; he felt  _ he _ was being stupid. This wasn’t something that needed to be worried about, but now that he’s opened his mouth, it’s not like he could take it back. His hands began to clench themselves into fists as he mentally told himself off for making such a mistake.

He was startled when he suddenly felt a warm sensation slithering around his body, pulling him into a hug. He looked over to his side, seeing Mr. Tickle now holding the golden Mr. Man in a tight embrace. He eventually let go of Mr. Happy, standing back up to return his gaze, before opening his mouth to speak once more.

“No one expects anything of you when you host a party, Mr. Happy. We’re all here to have fun with  _ you _ and celebrate with  _ you _ , because this day is about  _ you _ ! We’re your friends—we all love and care about you!”

A warmth rushed to Mr. Happy’s face as he kept his eyes locked on Mr. Tickle. Yet again, he was at a loss for words. His smile had even entirely disappeared, and yet… he wasn’t upset? He wasn’t quite sure  _ how _ to feel, truthfully. Before he had the chance to properly process how he felt, he launched himself at Mr. Tickle, returning the embrace he had given him. Smiling, the orange Mr. Man returned the hug and gave him a hefty pat on the back before the two broke the embrace once more.

“Let’s head back inside!” Mr. Tickle suggested. “Everyone’s missing the Mr. Man of the hour!”

Mr. Happy chuckled in response as he watched Mr. Tickle make his way over towards the door. He began to follow him inside as well, but he paused for a moment, calling out Mr. Tickle’s name. The orange Mr. Man looked back over at him, seeing the golden Mr. Man smiling once more. Taking a deep breath, Mr. Happy simply told him,

“Thank you.”


End file.
